Sally Acachalla
Sally Acachalla "Waffles" 'is a character played by ImmortalKyodai and appears in Garry's Mod and occasionally in Left 4 Dead 2. She has the mind of a six-year-old and was first shown in the Amsterville Roleplay Map video. She is the stepdaughter of Papa Acachalla and the real daughter of Papa's second wife Medusa and her unnamed first husband. She is currently dating Slenderman, who is the son of Darth Calculus. She is also the adoptive step-sister of Billy, Spencer, and Sue, former stepdaughter of Sally Betty Jessica, and stepdaughter of Gertrude. Her whole family was killed by Jimmy Casket, except for Medusa (who was killed by Darth Calculus years before), Sally Betty Jessica, Papa Acachalla, Gregory.Gregory, and Uncle Charlie (who came back from the dead). Uncle Charlie, however, was killed shortly after. As observed in many videos featuring her, she appears to be obsessed with eating waffles. She is also somehow the overlord of two dimensions, The Waffle End and The Underworld and is the boss of the Grim Reaper. Biography Life before the Acachallas and Zombie Apocalypse According to Jordan, Sally was born on the Fourth of July of an unknown year, although the personal log of Gregory.Gregory indicates that the zombie apocalypse broke out over a century earlier. ''TTT COOL GUYS! - Siblings Play Trouble in Terrorist Town suggests that she was "born and raised" on an island off the coast of South America. Sally lived with her parents (and later, Spencer) in a zombie apocalypse. Before she was infected with the zombie virus, Sally was, or at least appeared to be, an average teenage girl as shown in the fire extinguisher mod (Although she might have been a pyromaniac). She and her father visited Amsterville on the first day and found it deserted, her father theorizing that a zombie apocalypse had broken out. He was proven right and so they fled Amstervile. After leaving Amsterville, they got into a helicopter crash and were attacked by zombies. Sally had been infected with the zombie virus, but rather than turn her into a zombie, her mind was converted to that of a 3-year-old with an obsession with waffles. Her little kid like behavior eventually got on her father's nerves so he committed suicide by jumping off of a building. Later on, Sally teamed up with Gregory.Gregory, her "great sur-uncle", in order to find the cure to the zombie apocalypse, fighting their way through hordes of the dead as they did so. However, Gregory let slip that they could only open one vault, one of which contained a year's supply of waffles, then Sally stole the key and opened the waffle vault. It was then that Gregory realized that the cure had been injected into the waffles, but it was too late and Sally had already eaten them all. Despite having ingested the cure for the virus, her original personality never completely resurfaced since. In a prequel video, her mother, Medusa is killed and she is taken from her home dimension by Darth Calculus under the pretense of going to "Fountain High School" while in reality, he wanted to lure in customers to his hotel. When his plan failed, and she escaped with Calculus' son Slender, he instructed his apprentice Billy to erase her memory and take her back to Earth, then infiltrate a 7-11 and report on the activities of Papa Acachalla. They would then both go to the 7-11 separately. Living with the Acachalla's On a camping trip with Papa Acachalla out in the woods, she found Freddie and adopted him. When the Acachalla family sneaked back into their old house, Sally put Waffles into the microwave and then turned into Kirby. Spencer and Sally somehow became trapped in a Qeios-like city structure, where they came under attack from an onslaught of policemen. Spencer recognized it as being the Macaroni War of 1962. They fought the police off with tanks, but became outnumbered and were forced to retreat and call in the Freddie Army. Papa Acachalla then brought in his Helicopter Army to deal with the Dinosaurs. One time she and Papa Acachalla found themselves teleported to PIE HQ Alabama and Papa got eaten by a Dinomabobber. Sally found herself alone in the desert, being chased by a tornado, when suddenly Higgilydiggilyhögen appeared from nowhere and they were forced into a temporary alliance. After they found some 'cars', they found a barn which they then used as a shelter. The tornado 'followed' them, however, but Högen managed to 'scare it off' by shooting at it. He then revealed that he was Spencer the whole time, started screaming all the things wrong with the map and then died. Then Sally went off in the car to find Waffles, alone. She later ran for president against the Toilet Toucher and Gertrude (who later turned out to be her neighbor Tootsie.) She then appeared at her brother Billy's pool party where she didn't really do much except for telling Papa Acachalla that Johnny Toast was dead. Personality Before the zombie apocalypse, Sally had a personality more appropriate for someone of her age (although she may still have been a pyromaniac) which she has, on occasion, lapsed into her old personality, so far this has only happened when she was alone with Gertrude. She has a very childish personality after she contracted a zombie virus, but instead of turning into a zombie, (she is partially immune to the virus) her mind was altered and she now believes that she is a three-year-old, and acts like one. She is also very possessive of waffles. For example, if she had a choice between saving the lives of every living being in the world or eating a plate of waffles, she would choose the waffles without any reconsideration at all. She always pretends to be starving so she can eat more waffles, even if she had eaten enough to feed a small army. She also has a psychotic personality that would kill anyone that gets in her way. This usually happens when she's very hungry, and she calls for Papa Acachalla to feed her. This personality also annoys Papa, and he often refuses for her own good. This also goes to her physical body, becoming an unstable pale, black-eyed demon. These episodes can be so uncontrollable that even ordinary waffles would quell Sally's appetite. Gertrude must retrieve a mega waffle for her once a month. For some unknown reason, Sally went through a phase in which she wore a black jacket, acted tough and proclaimed herself as rebel Sally. During this time she became rude, aggressive and took on dangerous activities with a greater passion. This also may have been an alternate version of Sally. Sally does have a habit of owning dangerous pets, refusing to be anything but oblivious to their deadly qualities. Sometimes Sally reverts to her original personality, occasionally becoming intelligent and logically-minded and losing her obsession with waffles, even losing her baby voice. This happens mostly when she is alone with Gertrude, though it has started to become more common. Relationships Papa Acachalla Papa found himself taking in Sally after her parents' death (her father committed suicide and Darth Calculus killed her mother Medusa) and despite not wanting the responsibility of parenthood, ended up adopting Sally because she was his step-daughter (Medusa was his second wife). Though they occasionally share a rocky relationship, they clearly do care for one another, with both parties having risked their lives for one another. Papa is barely tolerant of Sally's frequent short-term obsessions and her one long-term obsession - waffles. Likewise, Sally often finds herself pulled into Papa's mid-life crises, get-rich-quick schemes, crazed ideas, etc. A psychic shape-shifting velociraptor showed that Sally's greatest fear is Acachalla himself, which is ironic considering Papa is more scared of her than she is of him. On the whole, their relationship is an amicable one - unless he refuses her waffles, that is... Billy Billy is Sally's adoptive brother, and she makes him look like a genius. Sometimes, things with them can get out of hand with their sibling rivalry, such as when Billy killed Freddie, but the two still have a strong relationship. Sometimes Billy will make waffles for Sally and she will help him out with other things, even though Sally once wrongly accused Billy of murdering her pony toy. She escaped with him after Darth Calculus had killed her mother and kidnapped her. Gertrude Gertrude is Sally's second stepmother because she is the fourth wife of Papa Acachalla (Sally's mother Medusa was his second wife). Sally thinks that Gertrude is her real mother, or sometimes even her aunt. In the episodes that they are together, Gertrude protects and takes care of Sally more than Papa Acachalla. Sally is always mentioning Gertrude as either "Mama Gertrude", "Mama", or "mommy". Freddie Freddie is Sally's pet Allosaurus who apparently has "baby teeth". Sally got Freddie in the Camping Grounds episode and she now takes care of him and always sings about his baby teeth. Sally says Freddie is still a baby because he has baby teeth, so she never lets anyone hurt him. Sally attacks anyone who hurts Freddie and cries whenever he dies. She also loves his brother, Freddio. Sally's control of Freddie, and by extent all other dinosaurs are becoming more powerful. With several documentations of Freddie simply choosing not to attack Sally. She can even call forth an army of allosaurs at a moments notice. Though she clearly can lose control of said army quickly, often dying within the frenzy. Spencer Spencer doesn't like Sally and vice versa. This is because when she asked him if he wanted to play Barbies with her, he said that her Barbies were stupid and that they were cheap plastic and his collectible toys were cooler. Sally held on to his leg and refused to let go until he said otherwise. When he didn't, she dipped his glasses into doughnut cream; she thought that they didn't work since he couldn't "see" that Barbies were cooler and collectibles weren't because she says action figures couldn't be happy and be ballerinas like Barbies. It is hinted at by Jordan that every roleplay member of Venturiantale is related somehow. Spencer may either be Sally's stepbrother as he was left at 7-11 by his father, or he could be Sally's cousin since Gertrude's "bum of a brother," Tomtom Gertrude, looks very similar to Spencer's father, making Spencer possibly Sally's cousin. Maddie Friend The first time Maddie friend and Sally ever met was the Thanksgiving episode where they became best friends. Sally wanted to play with Maddie while Billy was running away from Maddie, so she gave Maddie a Barbie doll of Billy. Their friendship ended when Maddie, disguised as Billy, "murdered" Sally's unicorn doll. They were reunited in the Human rocket launcher episode, in which Maddie friend tried to help Papa Acachalla calm down Sally. She suggested getting her Justin Bieber merchandise, which failed. She was killed multiple times by Papa Acachalla, and Sally when she got angry since Papa Acachalla "stranded her on an island with no food."Maddie once cloned Sally, but the clone mutated into a rabbit creature. Why Maddie would clone Sally in unknown. Sue Acachalla Sally and Sue have grown quite attached to one another. Braiding each others hair, Sally painting sues nails. Out of all of the Acachalla family, Sally seems to like Sue the most. Gregory.Gregory Gregory is Sally's great sur-uncle and he took Sally to help him get a vaccine to save humanity, but he accidentally slipped that there was a vault with a year's supply of waffles, so Sally snuck down to the waffle vault with the key she stole and ate all the waffles, dooming humanity. Fortunately, Papa Acachalla might have saved humanity. If this wasn't another time travel episode set in the future. As Gregory is the father of Officer Maloney, this makes Maloney Sally's sur-cousin. This also raises the possibility that Sally is a Bird. Jimmy Casket Jimmy Casket is a murderer with an insane mind. A lot of people think that Sally and Jimmy are cousins. It's a mystery. Although it is known that Jimmy Casket, Johnny Ghost, and Gregory all the same person. Jimmy interacts with Sally very few times (so far). The first time when she asks him if he has waffles and he says he does. He tells her to get into his van, but is interrupted. A little later, he tells Sally he will never give her waffles and, in a fit of rage, Sally kills him. Sally may be the only character, along with Toilet Toucher, capable of scaring Jimmy Casket, as both can be murderous, but it's more random with Sally. The possible second time is during hide-and-seek. When Sally is in the attic, Jimmy is trying to get her and she's crying for her life. Sally is much more scared of him when she isn't crazy and has nothing to defend herself with. A third encounter is when Jimmy is murdering all of the Acachallas as dinosaurs. There is no direct interaction other than him killing her with the very stare of his eyes. The fourth time is when he killed Toilet Toucher and asked her how she and Slenderman are doing. It was also revealed he killed ALL of her family, except for Sally Betty Jessica, and her uncle, Uncle Charlie, who came back from the dead. Later in the video, he kills Uncle Charlie. Sally occasionally lives in the mental institute where Jimmy runs. Teenage Slender Man Slender is officially shipped with Sally. In the creepypasta college video, Sally was known as the new creepypasta and as Slendy's girlfriend. In the "L4D Slenderman Creepypasta Mod" video, it is said that the various creepypasta characters were on their way to Sally's and Rake's wedding. Slenderman is depressed by this, saying that Sally was his "special something". It is then revealed that it was Sally Betty Jessica's wedding, not Sally Acachalla's. He is the possible father of her son Shadow the Hedgehog. Hurricane The Turtle The turtle/tortoise at the Acachalla Family Zoo. He was named by Sally and lives in their shed. His name was made fun of by Papa Acachalla, being he's not as fast as a hurricane. so Sally named him Hurricane. Freddio Just like Freddie, Freddio's brother, Sally thinks he has baby teeth. She is very passionate towards Freddio and she often gives him Cheerios. Medusa Medusa was Sally's mother. She sometimes phoned her father to comment on the possibility that Sally has brain damage. She was killed by Darth Calculus, leaving Sally's stepfather, Papa Acachalla to take care of her. Zachary/Sally's Real Father Sally's real father was one of the survivors of the zombie apocalypse, along with Sally, her mother, and Spencer. Sometime after Amsterville, in which he first noticed the first hints of the Apocalypse, their craft crashed into a mountain and he tried to protect her from the zombies and find a way to escape. However, Sally's childlike personality got on his nerves to straining point. Eventually, this combined with other factors became too much for him and he committed suicide by jumping off a roof. Her father's name may be Zachary as shown in the waffle gun video but it is unknown if Zachary just pretended to be her father or if they are the same person. In either case, Zachary tried to use a black hole device to extract diamonds from the core of an alien planet and also planned to use this to kill Sally but failed at both when she killed him. Uncle Wilbert Sally tried her best to look after her pyrophobic fireman uncle before the apocalypse, but unfortunately, he extinguished himself with a fire extinguisher (along with most of her house). Uncle Charlie Uncle Charlie is Sally's step-uncle and the brother of Sally Betty Jessica. They haven't interacted much but he once saved her from Jimmy Casket. Shadow the Hedgehog In the funny Sonic roleplay video, it was revealed that Sally is Shadow's mother. He seems to share her waffle obsession. The canonicity of this is debatable, even Jordan has stated that he's not sure if this is canon. Sally Betty Jessica Sally Betty Jessica was Sally's first stepmother, being the third wife of Papa Acachalla (Sally's mother Medusa was his second wife). There isn't really much known about their relationship except that Sally Betty Jessica calls herself "Sally's real mother" even though she is not. Apupu Soup When Sally Betty Jessica tells Apupu about how she is related to Sally, Apupu claims she is Sally's best friend. It is as of yet unconfirmed if this is true or not. Appearance Sally has brown eyes and hair. She also wears a pink jacket and Tutu. She normally has her hair up in a ponytail and has a pink sweatband. she will always have at least one or more waffles at all times. Sally has been known to put on a lot of weight from eating waffles. She has also been seen wearing grey, blue, bright pink, and red tops. Under her jacket is a Black Mesa logo. She also wears a necklace. When she hasn't eaten waffles for a long period of time, her eyes turn pitch-black, her skin turns gray, her mouth grows times its normal size and her nose sinks into her face. Trivia *In the 2014 July 4th special Papa Acachalla states that July 4th is Sally's Birthday, this was later confirmed in the 2016 July 4th special. * She loves waffles especially without maple syrup, her favorites are blueberry waffles, but she also likes strawberry and chocolate waffles. She would do anything to get some, although her greed for waffles can sometimes get the better of her; it can even lead her to cause the apocalypse and also make her very fat. Although she has lost weight since in A Fallout Tale episode (ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!) she could fit thorugh the vents in the aliens' ship, while Cyrwen was too big. *She prefers her waffle gun as a weapon of choice, even though she would rather eat the waffles out of her gun instead of actually using them as ammo. *She talks with a slight lisp, because of her personality. *She can't read. *She is part of the '''CBA, the 'C'areful 'B'aby 'A'dministration. *Her favorite movie is The Waffle Operation 92. *She is very dumb, so she's still in kindergarten. *Whenever she's scared (which happens a lot) she imagines that she is in the waffle fields, filled with every kind of waffle you can think of. *She had many pets. One example is a goldfish that died. She also had a baby Eevee, the Pokémon, at first it was unknown what happened to it after she snuck it into a hotel. It was revealed it is still alive and evolved into a Flareon. She also had a bird she named Shimmer that she got for her birthday, but it probably flew away when she threw it out her treehouse window. She had an Allosaurus named Freddie, who is Sally's favorite pet, and will love him even after he goes on a murderous rampage. Now the last, and the least, is Freddie's velociraptor brother named Freddio too, however, Papa Acachalla, Billy, and Gertrude accidentally killed it. A recent video gives her a new "pet", Hurricane the turtle/tortoise. *She likes to go swimming, even though she doesn't know how since she doesn't like getting wet, but she often forgets this. *She has a big imagination, but it often gets her in trouble or annoys others very much *She used to love Justin Bieber, then Acachalla said to her that he didn't like waffles *She owns many toys and items for very young girls, like Barbie dolls, a plush unicorn doll, pony and kitten pictures in her bedroom, a tutu, a tricycle, a toy dump truck, a toy xylophone, crayons, Lego, a toy chest full of plastic toys of Tom and Jerry, plastic Donkey Kong's cousin, plastic flowers, a Hello Kitty bed, sparkly butterfly jeans and shoes with sparkles on them, a dollhouse, a tea set, a jump rope, a backpack (probably a Dora the Explorer one), a pair of costume fairy wings, a jack in the box, doll carrying cases, building blocks, a deer costume, a stuffed dinosaur bobble-head, a teddy bear, a Hungry Hungry Hippos game, a rubber duck, a plush turtle she named Mr. Turtle, a first aid kit that contains Barbie band-aids, Minnie Mouse anti-bacterial ointment, a My Little Pony fork, and Barney safety scissors and fork, and according to her, every toy ever made *She also does what toddlers like to do, such as liking sparkles, shiny things, ponies, rainbows, unicorns, trains, flowers, toys, cute animals, and the color pink, making animal noises, thinking everyone is her friend, watching TV shows like Teletubbies, My Little Pony, Hello Kitty,Barney, making macaroni art, believing in fairies, magic, monsters, ghosts, mermaids, and unicorns, loving to hug and sing, coloring in and drawing pictures, calling her parents "mommy" and "daddy", yelling "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" when moving fast, or "YAAAYYYYY" when excited, crying when someone insults her, when she's hurt, when she's scared, when Freddie dies, when someone refuses to give her waffles, when she loses a toy, or she doesn't get what she wants, hating to be alone, getting scared and distracted very easily, petting animals, calling the bathroom "the potty", thinking money isn't important at all, flushing things down the toilet, not noticing the obvious, being stubborn sometimes, being "pretty", thinking the world revolves around her, playing pretend, playing with toys, imaginary tea party, and peek-a-boo, drawing on the walls, making faces in the mirror, refusing to take baths, taking naps, having someone push her on a swing, and thinking that inanimate objects are alive. *She wants to be strong like Arnold Schwarzenegger when she grows up, but still wears a tutu because she thinks she'll be pretty. *She secretly watches The Casino Cowboys, so she likes to pretend she's tough. *When she thought Billy "killed" her toy unicorn, she was so upset, she made Phoenix Wright interrogate Billy or else she would murder Phoenix. *Whenever Sally gets 20 paces of waffles, her eyes grow solid black, her mouth grows 3 times its size, she grows fangs, her skin turns grey, her nose "inhales" itself into her face, (so now she looks like a demon girl) and she attacks and eats the waffle. This can also happen when people don't give her waffles when she wants them. *Sally once became something of a fitness freak, controlling the family's dietary needs and schedules, but she eventually got over it. *She has a habit of befriending and adopting wild and dangerous animals. *She owns a weight lifting club. *She died onscreen of unknown causes prior to the events of the 15th Gmod challenge video, where her funeral was shown. It is very likely that she will come back from the dead again. *She lives at a mental institution run by Johnny Ghost at times. *She turned the Acachalla family into velociraptors by making magic food (except Papa Acachalla because he never eats Gertrude's cooking). *Apparently, Gertrude (Mommy to Sally) told her she was a baby. *Jordan has called her a "Waffle Superhero" because she can sense where waffles are. This is called her "Waffle Sense". * In Gmod Silly Dragon mod, she was declared Princess of the waffle dimension, because she killed Prince Fang. Her title is "Princess Waffles." * She really wants waffle shoes and waffle accessories, such as a bow tie and necklace * She recently appeared in an episode of A Fallout Tale, suggesting that the Gmod series and A Fallout Tale take place in the same universe, but it is currently unknown how, and hints at a possible crossover. It could have been Sally from the past, since in A Fallout Tale she seemed smaller and younger. She also seems to be a lot more sane (and smarter) than normal. However, the Sally Cywren Meet Could simply be named Sally. (though Jordan thought they were one and the same when he saw her) * Her birthday is on July 4th. * She once doomed the world after she ate a lot of waffles, which turned out to be the cure to the zombie apocalypse. * She is relentless at getting what she wants, as she gained murderous powers in the rocket launcher mod, and in the helicopter crash survival map, she described her holding onto Spencer's legs by saying "He said that Barbie was stupid and was not as cool as his collectible things, the plastic is cheap and is from the place that something is made, and then something about money, and then your stupid. I was like Barbie is good and your stupid, and he was like, go away, you absolute nerd. So I grabbed his leg and said I won't go away until you say different, and he wouldn't," afterward she dipped his glasses in doughnut cream to make him "see" that Barbie is cool. She also tried to crush Papa Acachalla with a vault door so she could take over, as seen in the "Gmod FALLOUT Weapons Mod!" * Her hatred for Spencer has been expressed by him, as he once sent Papa Acachalla a 37-page E-Mail about 56 reasons why Sally was bothering him. * She once switched bodies with Johnny Toast. Resulting in him using her body while being turned into a doll on an investigation, and her suing his body during the 300-year tricentennial boat race of the Papa Acachalla. Unlike Toast, she changed into a few different outfits. * Spenser made Sally into the "Princess Of All Dimensions." * She had a dog named Stinkyfur. She got Stinkyfur from her grandparents. Gertrude might have...killed it a little by accidentally feeding him to Freddie. * She is the mother of Shadow the Hedgehog in the future. * She now has a driver's license. * She once had a pun war with Johnny Ghost. * She is able to create pocket dimensions as shown when she created the waffle end. * She ran in the VenturianTale 2016 Presidential Election. * Sally is an enemy in the game ''Five Nights at Venturiantale ''during Night 8, replacing Cierra during that night. * Sally's theme is WAFFLES (Sally's Theme) by Jordan Frye. * The shirt she wears under her jacket has the Black Mesa logo on it. * She has a secret nobody knows about, She left a note about her secret in her treehouse for Papa Acachalla to discover in one of his rage filled moments, and that is said to make him truly realize why he loves Sally. Gallery Alyx_jewel_faceposer.jpg|Her necklace as seen on the Alyx model Black_Mesa_logo_Alyx_sweater.png|Shirt texture Download (0).jpg Category:Venturian Category:Gmod Characters Category:End of the World Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Tragic Figure Category:Obessed Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Cierra Frye Category:ImmortalKyodai Category:Acachalla Family Category:Idiot Category:Maniacs Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Gmod characters Category:Gmod Category:Main characters Category:ImmrortalKyodai's Characters Category:Female Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Articles in need of appearances Category:Articles in need of an infobox Category:Main Characters Category:Tragic Figures Category:Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire